


Her blood's call

by rizzles123



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Multi, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rizzles123/pseuds/rizzles123
Summary: One hundred teen delinquents are sent to the ground, none of them even eighteen yet, to see if Earth has recovered enough from the bombings that happened almost a century ago, with no means to keep themselves safe against potential danger, what they didn't know is that among them is what was once considered the greatest predator of all. When they find out that not everyone had perished when the bombs struck, said predator wasn't prepared to feel how strongly the blood of the leader of the descendants of the survivors called out to them.





	1. Chapter 1

Clarke is in her cell, laying on her bed, her blue eyes are closed as she focuses on different sounds from outside her cell, she tries to focus on a different person at a time, like the snorting person a few cells away, then a girl clearly trying to hide her sobs, she frowns at that one but there's nothing she can do, she's in solitary, she'll never even see the girl's face, so she reluctantly moves on to the hushed whispers of the two guards planing what seems to be a date, she decides to stay on them tonight, listening and wishing she had the freedom to do things like that, to go on dates and meet with friends, that her death wasn't already scheduled, she knows the council will put up the facade of reviewing her case, pretend for the others that she had been given a chance, but that will be all that it is, a lie to make sure the people don't get curious or rebellious, there is no way they will let her out knowing what she knows, their rightful fear that she'll warn the people that they only have a few months of oxygen left. When the longing feeling in her chest grows too strong, she lets her senses dull down to an almost normal level and allows sleep take her away into a land with green leaves, white clouds and blue skies, the land she'll never actually get to truly see.

Clarke hadn't always had the ability to hear sounds so far away, in fact, the first time she was able to hear far more than she should was only about eight months into her imprisonment, she'd been drawing when the ever present machine hum seemed to grow in intensity, she stopped, growing worried that something was terribly wrong with the Ark, but then she started to hear voices, and other indistinguishable noises. At first they were almost like a background noise, however, rapidly became overpoweringly loud, so much so that she couldn't even think and her hand instinctively went to cover her ears, her eyes and jaw clenched shut and then, suddenly, everything stopped and the only things she could hear was the now back to normal machine hum and her labored breathing. Her hands fell limply at her sides and her eyes blinked rapidly, her first thought had been that she'd lost her mind, her second to never tell anyone what had happened an instinctive need to keep it a secret taking over.

The second time it happened was only a few days later, and that time, when she heard the hum of the machine become steadily louder, her eyes widened and her hands went to her ears, her mind went to the guards she knew would be making their rounds in worry they would find her like that if she slipped and make any noise of pain, that seemed to trigger something because all of a sudden all she could hear were very loud footsteps, she couldn't pinpoint where they were coming from, but could tell one set was getting closer, so, she dismissed how crazy the idea sounded in her head, and tried to focus on that and it seemed to work because all the other sounds seemed to fade into the background, the footsteps seemed to have reached the outside of her cell when a guard appeared with what they called her dinner, she looked at the closed door baffled, she couldn't have been hearing him, that was impossible, not rational at all with that thought in mind she slowly started to eat the slop they called food.

It took a little over a month for Clarke to finally accept that, yes, what she was hearing during those episodes was actually real, that she was hearing things she really shouldn't be able too and it scared her because, if no human should be able to do it, then how was she? She really considered trying to find a way to tell her mother what was happening, but quickly threw that idea away, if Clarke was the one with the strange ability and it still took a month for her to believe it then Abby would think that the solitary confinement had taken away her daughter's sanity. Because of that she kept what she could do to herself, and tried to teach herself on how control her senses, it was hard, after all she didn't exactly have a guide on how to it, and it's not like she'd ever heard of a person with super-hearing, fictional books and movies notwithstanding, but she was stubborn, if anyone could do it, it would be her.

The blonde has only had full control of her hearing for a few days, it took longer than she would have liked with many headache inducing moments, she can't listen to everything, of course, and she's still trying to figure out how far she can actually go, but she can now pin point where exactly the sound is coming from, can almost picture it in her mind when she closes her eyes, and her hearing doesn't randomly get incredibly sensitive anymore. However, she's beginning to have another problem, she's beginning to get stronger, there's still only little signs of it, like the charcoal suddenly breaking in her hands when she hadn't put anymore strength then usual to grab it, the metal plate they'd served her food in getting a little dent when she held it too tightly after hearing a crude remark from the guard outside, and other small, seemingly, insignificant events like that. If these things were to happen to anybody else they would have probably overlooked it, but Clarke couldn't, not after what happened a few months ago, she knew it wasn't normal for her to be getting stronger, not when she didn't exercise and definitely not when all she ate were the tiny portions the council deemed enough for the delinquents. She was incredibly grateful that whatever seemed to be happening to her physical strength seemed to be happening slowly as it made it easier to adjust the strength she used on her day to day activities, she doesn't know how strong she'll get but, if it was anything like her hearing, she prefers to have the means to adjust to the increase slowly.

Clarke is woken up the next morning by the sound of screams, by where they are coming from she figures it's the same girl from the night before, it's only when Clarke hears her begging the guards to let her go, that she's sorry, that she doesn't want to die, that the blonde realizes why  the girl had been crying the night before, she was turning eighteen. Clarke listens as the guards tell her to stay quiet, probably already used to the kids in the Skybox acting this way when their time is up , she can hear when the girl stops struggling, probably after being given a sedative, and she can feel her heart shatter, partly for the girl and partly because she knows that in a little over a month that is going to be her being dragged away to certain death.

It's almost a week later, Clarke's sitting on the floor facing the door, drawing what she dreams the ground to look like, her cell is covered in those, her senses dimmed down to a natural level, when her door opens, startling her, and two guards walk in, the one in front calling her by the identification number, and demanding that she face the wall. She's confused but does so. 

"What is this?" The blonde asks afraid of what the answer might be but he only tells her to be quiet. She turns her head when she hears a case opening and hears the same man telling her to hold out her right arm, as he pulls what looks to be a metal bracelet from the case and possibly activating it, if the annoying sound that it makes is any indication, she can't help but panic "No, no, it's not my time. I don't turn eighteen for another month!" . The first man just tells her again to hold out her arm, the second man to come in is holding a shock baton in an obvious threat. She begging them to check her file to see that she's not supposed to die yet, soon, but not now, its only when he attempts to grab her wrist to take off her fathers watch, the only thing she has left of him, that she fights back, pulling out of his grip, making him stumble with the amount of strength she uses , and pushing the other out of the way managing to somehow control her strength a bit and only making him move slightly and only when he goes to shock her does she push him into the wall opposite the door. When she is out of her cell she sees that every other juvenile delinquent is being taken away, when the doors to the next cell open and the guard calls out to her she goes to run but before she can get far hears her mother call out to her and stops. "Mom? What going on?" She asks as her mother pulls her in for a hug "What is this?" She's crying. "They're killing us aren't they?" Reducing population to make more time for the rest of you." And when her mother tell her that no, they are not being executed, they're being sent to the ground she panics, "What? But it's not safe... No.. No, we have until we're eighteen." Her mother tries to calm her down and claims that them being sent to the radiation soaked Earth is gonna give the one hundred delinquents a chance to live, Clarke wants, with everything in her, to believe her mother but she can't help but think that they are all going to die anyway. 

"Your instincts will tell you to take care of everybody else first, just like your father. But be careful, I can't lose you too.I love you so much" Her mother says before bringing Clarke in for a hug, and, has she does that, Clarke hears a gun go off and feels something embed itself on her back, it's when she falls to the ground with her mother holding her that she realizes they used a tranquilizer gun on her and as the world fades away she hears her mother say. "Look under your seat, don't forget to look there." Which, had darkness not taken a hold of her in the next moment, she would have questioned.


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke wakes up startled, she's never had a dream like that, has never seen those eyes, she'd remember meeting someone whose eyes seemed to see, so easily, her very soul. The more she tries to grasp the memories of what happened, the faster they seem to get away from her mind's reach, it only takes a few seconds for them to be gone completely. Once she's aware of where she is, the first thing she notices is the presence of other people, she hears them before she sees them properly, and, thanks to the tranquilizer she'd been hit with before, it takes a bit more effort than what she's gotten used to to control the sound intake and return it to a more normal level. The Second thing she notices is the pain on her wrist and, when she holds it up to investigate, she sees that a wristband had taken the place of her father's watch, her eyes water slightly at the feeling of sadness that the thought of never seeing the watch again causes.

"Welcome back." Clarke frowns at that, her head turning sharply towards the sound. her eyes drying instantly and anger taking sadness's place. Wells couldn't be here, he wasn't the type to get into serious trouble, it used to take a lot to even get him to do things like break their curfew to go out, and that was just a house rule, not something that could land them in the Skybox, and her mother had said that the delinquents were the ones that were being sent to the ground, and there was no way Wells was among them. But he is, she can't deny it, not when she is literally looking into his eyes. The glare in her blue eyes seems to be making nervous but it doesn't stop him from trying to talk to her. "Look..."

"Why the hell are you here, Wells?" She knows he can easily hear the anger in her tone, she's not even trying to hide it, however she also knows that, even if she was, he would still be able to pick up on it, he had been her best friend and, before he'd betrayed her, they'd known each other better than they'd known themselves.

The dark skinned boy explains himself, says that he is there for her, that he'd gotten himself arrested after hearing that the teen delinquents were being sent to the ground, she's about to tell him that he shouldn't have done that, that she doesn't need nor want him there with her when there's a rumbling sound and the lights, the ship flicker and the ship starts trembling. "What was that?" She asks, she's scared, she'd almost forgotten were they are, where they are heading, and how slim the chances of survivals probably are, she doesn't even know what caused the disturbance.

"The atmosphere." Wells responds, and she immediately feels the relief spread through her body, the hope she has of them surviving growing a little. A screen lights up, on it Wells's father, Chancellor Jaha, telling them that the Ark doesn't know what to expect of the ground, that the teens were chosen to go to it to see if it is survivable because they are expendable, saying that their transgressions will be pardoned if they survive.

During the speech someone tells Wells that his father is a dick, and, when others laugh, Clarke realizes that if they do survive that the others will most likely give Wells a hard time, they'll look at him and see his father, see the man who locked them up, who, for some, floated their parents, the fact that he was imprisoned, and sent to what could very well be his death, by his own father will matter little to them. For a moment she feels bad, but then reminds herself of what he's done and forces herself to not care. She'll probably receive a hard time from everyone else too, her parents, although obviously not in positions as high as the chancellor, were important people, not important enough to be able to stop her father being floated though, they won't even consider the fact that she is here, with them, meaning that the Ark considers her as disposable as any other teen or child criminal, proves that she's not as privileged as they all believe to be.

As much as Clarke doesn't want to, the man may not care for their life, but he doesn't want them to die, he needs them to stay alive, to prove that it is safe for the ark to come down, he may actually give them information that could help them down there. So, Clarke listens, even when a boy, who has, obviously, gotten out of his seat, starts floating in front of her and Wells, even when two other boys try to follow the first and she warns them, perhaps a bit dramatically, to stay put if they don't want to die, she's glad that they do as she says, even when Spacewalker calls her the traitor in solitary, and she calls him the idiot who had wasted an entire month's worth of oxygen, her concentration does stray a bit from the screen when all he tells her was that doing it had been fun, and she has to remind herself that he doesn't know about the oxygen problem,that he probably would feel differently if he did, she's refocused on the screen when he introduces himself as Finn, and it, again, stays mostly there even when she warns two other boys who were, once again, trying to mimic Finn, to stay in their seat, this time a little less dramatically, but this pair doesn't heed her warning.

The ship suddenly begins to move too much, too sharply, there are screams, the lights begin flickering again, this time worse than they did before, and the three boys who had been floating around before are thrown into the walls. She turns her head towards where Finn had been launched. "Finn are you okay?" It's good that the blonde doesn't really expect an answer, because she doesn't get one, but she really hopes he's alright, that all three of the boys weren't dead. The ship is shacking so much now and Wells tell her that the rockets should have already fired up, she tries to reassure herself more than him when she tells him, clearly panicking, that she ship is really old, they just have to wait.

It's when they are falling to their deaths that Wells turns to her, his voice loud so that Clarke can hear him over the sounds of the ship and other people. "Clarke, I'm so sorry about your father."

She can't believe he has the courage to even attempt to apologize for what he's done, what good does an apology do in this situation, it's not gonna bring her father back, it's not gonna change the role Wells played in getting her dad executed, and he doesn't even deserve to talk about her father, because of that, she say anything else demands that he not talk about him, but he continues anyway. "Clarke please, it wasn't me!" Her eyes widen and he continues before she can say anything, like accuse him of lying. " You'd just lost your father and I didn't want you to hate her, but now we're gonna die and i can't die with you hating me, please Clarke."

She doesn't have time to even let what he says sink in, much less even ask who is the her he mentioned, because the next thing they know everything stops, the lights stay on, but the screens are still off, the ship stills, and grown so used to tuning out the constant machine hum in the Ark, it's only when a guy, one of the ones strapped to the wall instead of a seat says. "Listen, no machine hum." That she even takes notice of that, when she realizes what it means, that they'd made it, they'd landed, that they, beside the three boys who'd been thrown around who she didn't yet know the state of, were all still alive. The feeling of relief so strong that it momentarily overshadows what Wells has just told her.

Wells is looking at her, fear in his eyes, when she starts to slowly unbuckle herself, everyone else was already on their way down to where they would exit the Dropship, the excitement making them ignore the guys on the floor. She keeps her ears on the teens making their way down, hoping they don't open the ship immediately, for all everyone knows the radiation could make them all drop dead the moment that thing opens. "Clarke, I." Wells says as she's standing up, with him following her lead.

"Not now Wells." He looks crestfallen, but she doesn't think she can handle that talk right now, and she has other things to worry about, like the three guys, she needs to check on them, she's studied medicine under her mother's tutelage, she was arrested before finishing her studies however, she's probably still the only one with medical experience, so she's the only one capable of helping them if there is something wrong. "We'll talk later, I promise, I just can't right now." She turns away from him and sees Finn move on the ground and groan. The blonde rushes over and kneels next to him, when she sees he's awake she starts to look him over, feeling around his arms for any broken bones "Are you okay? Is you vision blurry? Are you hurt anywhere?" She helps in sit up when she notices him beginning to do so by himself.

Only when she takes a proper look at his face as she waits for his answer does she notice the blood that is dripping down a cut on his forehead she swallows thickly confused as to what is happening. She's worked under her mother on the medial ward, she's seen worse injuries than the one he has, with a lot more blood, the sight of the red substance has long stopped that she thinks twice about, but now, just the little amount that is on this boys forehead is making feel something she's never felt before, it's making her want to get closer to him, she's beginning to lean in, without even realizing it, towards him when he speaks, taking her out of the trance she's been in. "I'm okay princess, just a slight headache and sore back." She blinks rapidly, the fog that had began to cloud her mind dissipating. She frowns for a second when she realizes what he'd called her, really hoping that that damned nickname kids used to call her in a mocking tone doesn't start again.

"Good, that's good."After she tells him to look at the lights on and then back at her, it the only way she can think to see if he has a concussion as she doesn't have a flashlight, she deems him okay and it's when she's telling him he's lucky that Wells calls out to her, she's not proud that she'd forgotten his presence there, but she attributes that to the weird moment she had with the blood.

"Clarke!" She looks at him and sees he's standing beside one of the other boys, whose names she didn't know, she feels Finn begin to get up and is about to go to the boy near Wells when he shakes his head and says in a grave voice. "He didn't make it, neither of them did" Clarke notices the glare he sends Finn way and doesn't blame him, it was partly the boy's fault, if he hadn't started floating around, the others probably wouldn't of have either, however, they had made their own choices, Clarke had even tried to warn them, and Finn hadn't asked or even suggested that they do anything, so, to Clarke, their deaths were mostly on their own hands, which is why when she noticed the guilt on Finns face she placed her hand on his shoulder and gave a slight squeeze before letting go, just enough to show him that she was there.

During the time they have been up here she's been listening to what is going downstairs, except for the few seconds she was enthralled by the blood, but she's pretending that didn't happen, another thing she can't deal with right now. She'd heard the reunion of the only pair of siblings on the Ark, the illegal second child that had been hidden under the floorboards, who, she now knows, is called Octavia, and her brother, Bellamy, who had, apparently, sneaked into the ship to be with her, Clarke guessed that he is most likely over eighteen because he didn't try to just get himself arrested like Wells had. Octavia and Bellamy were the only pair of siblings on the Ark it was illegal for a couple, or individual to have more than one child, when someone is found hiding a child they are floated and the second child is put in the Skybox, their only crime, having been born, Clarke couldn't help but feel bad for Octavia, everyone else had done something to get them there, Octavia had only existed.

When the blonde hears Bellamy tell his sister that she's gonna be the first person on the ground in a hundred years her eyes widen and she immediately heads for the ladder leading them down, the two guys with her follow her, not understanding what is happening. " Stop!" She says once she's climbing down. "The air could be toxic" She continues, walking to stand in front of the man.

"Yeah, well, we're all dead anyway." He says, but what is strange is that he makes no move to open the ship, just looking into her eyes as she glares back at him. Clarke takes a moment to think about what he said, he is right, they have no food or water on the ship, if they stay inside they will eventually die of starvation or dehydration, staying inside would only put off their deaths for a little while, there's a chance that they might live if they leave the ship though. Besides, if it the air is toxic and they die, she'll at least have been able to see how the ground looks outside her dreams, even if it is just once and for a brief moment. With her mind changed, she nods slightly, more to herself than him, but is surprised when the action makes him move to the lever.

When the door opens all of the teens, and Bellamy, look out with a childlike wonder in their eyes. There is a slight breeze and they feel the wind on their faces for the first time ever, most taking deep breaths to inhale the air that feels so different, so much better than the one they are used to. Clarke can't help but marvel at the colors, the green of the trees, the blue of the sky, the brown of the dirt, everything so much like her dream but so much better. It's only when Octavia throws her arms in the air and screams at the top of her lungs "We're back bitches!" that everyone starts celebrating and running, going around Clarke, to get out of the ship and onto the dirt. The blonde ends up being the last one out, jumping out of the side of the ramp, she smiles as soon as her feet touch the ground for the first time, feeling, even if just for a moment, at peace.

She knows the feeling won't last, there's too much to do, Jaha talked about finding a way into Mount Weather, and without it they didn't have any food, or water, so that had to be a priority, they had to reach the supplies inside, she's glad she had actively listened to what he was saying, that swallowed the anger she felt for the man, who had executed her father, for nothing, they would also need to deal with the boys laying inside the Dropship, perhaps bury them like the people did before the bombs, allowing them to finally touch the ground even if only after their death, and on a more personal level, she would have to deal with what Wells told her, find out who the "her" he spoke of is. She has her suspicions on who she may be, which is a big reason as to why she doesn't feel ready to talk to him yet, she really doesn't want to be right. There were probably things she's forgetting, but for now, just in this instance, she takes a deep breath of fresh air and allows her worries to leave her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people, first of all, thank you so much to anybody who has shown interest in this, and is coming back - I really hope I didn't disappoint any of you.  
> Second, thank you, friend who's helped me, again, by letting me know about any mistake she found when reading this.  
> And third, I wanted to let you know that, I should be posting a new chapter about two or three times a week.


	3. Chapter 3

It doesn’t take long for Clarke to realize that getting inside Mount Weather is going to be harder than, she hopes, even the Chancellor realized, because if he knew how hard it was actually going to be, that would mean they had been purposely dumped on the wrong freaking mountain. She didn’t realize it immediately, too focused on comparing the differences of the real-life ground and the one she frequently saw in her dreams, but, as she walked around, slowly getting further away from the others, who were celebrating their landing, she took notice of the fact that she didn’t see any signs of the entrance to the underground mountain bunker Jaha had told them about. Growing concerned, she continued to walk around the site of the landing, not noticing the person that decided to follow her, now actively looking for any sign that would, at the least, send them in the right direction to the entrance, strongly believing that the Ark wouldn’t land them that far from it, considering the people still in the sky were counting on the delinquents’ survival, to be able to survive themselves, and landing them too far would in no way help them do that.

She’s given up onlooking by herself, about to turn back and interrupt the celebration to get others to join the search, some of them would probably understand how important the mountain is for them so stay alive, when she finally takes notice of the footsteps that follow her, her eyes search the direction they appear to be coming from and her body stiffens when she notices who is approaching her. “What are you doing here, Wells? Shouldn’t you be celebrating with the others?” Now that he’s told her that he isn’t responsible for her father’s death, Clarke doesn’t know how to talk to him, doesn’t know how to act around him. She knows that he hadn’t been lying, she could tell when he was from a miles away, which, now that she thinks about it, is probably why he never actually told her that he’s told his father what the blonde had confided in him, he had just never tried to deny doing it when she had accused him of being guilty of it.

The boy, now standing in front of her, frowns slightly. “Shouldn’t you be too?” He smiles, but when he sees her unimpressed expression he stops, and continues speaking. “I saw you walk away, got worried you might get lost.” Clarke’s expression doesn’t change but knowing her as well as he does, he can spot the appreciation of his care in her eyes.

“If I got lost, what would stop you from getting lost too? You know these woods just as well as I do.” She says and decides to give it a shot and try to act, as much as she can, like she did with him a year ago, a small smirk appears on her face. “Or maybe, you do want us to be lost, alone, together. Maybe recreate what happened when we were twelve? Just a little more maturely this time, obviously.” His face lights up momentarily at her joking around with him again but then his brain processes what she said, and he groans.   
“Ugh, Clarke, we promised we’d never speak of that again.” They’d made that promise more for his sake than hers, he’s not ashamed of what happened the day they had a field trip to the farm station and Clarke had managed to convince to sneak away from everyone else and gotten them lost. He quite likes the fact that he shared his first kiss with someone who will always mean the world to him, the thing that led to said kiss, however, was a little embarrassing. After all, they hadn’t even been lost for a full five minutes before he started to panic and rant about how they were going to die, nobody was ever going to find them, he hadn’t even had his first kiss yet, it was all her fault, and they were going to die. He doesn’t know for how long he kept talking for repeating those points in different ways when the blonde turned, fed up with his rambling, and told him to shut up and close his eyes, at first he had been confused, but when he saw the determined look on her eyes he obliged, his eyelids falling over his eyes , he had heard her take a deep breath and was shocked when he felt her lips touch his in a gentle but quick peck. His eyes opened wide and he saw the slight blush on her cheeks, the only thing she’d said to him before pulling on his wrist was that if they did die, and it was her fault, it was also thanks to her that they wouldn’t do so before they had their first kiss. “And I did have a plan if you, I mean we” He corrects at the playful glare she sends him “got lost, see. “He reaches into his jacket, pulling out a folded, old looking paper, unfolding it, he gets on her right so she can see it properly. ” My dad gave it to me and told me to keep it safe, that it might be useful when we landed, I know I’m not so good at reading maps, but I know you are, so if we did get lost, you could at least get us close to Mount Weather, close to the dropship. Here, you should have it.”

She takes it from his offering hands and focuses on the it, seeing the landmarks and terrain around Mount Weather, and then she looks around them, at the mountains visible in the mountain and, slowly, the realization that they are not were they are supposed to be sets in. “Oh no…” She mutters, and when Wells worryingly askes her what is wrong she tuns slightly towards him, keeping her eyes on the mountains in her distance. “See that peak in the distance over there?” She points and continues when he gives her an affirmative answer. “That’s Mount Weather, they dropped us in the wrong damned mountain.” Wells’ eyes widen in shock and Clarke sighs. “Come on, we should probably head back, we have to warn everyone that there’s a radiation-soaked forest between us and our next meal.” 

She begins to head back after re-folding the map and putting it in her own pocket. “Wait!” She does, turning to look at him. “Shouldn’t we talk? About what I said, right before we landed.” He’s fiddling with the folded map in his hands. Clarke does want to talk about it, honestly, but she also doesn’t, she knows that he didn’t rat out her father, she knows that it was a female to do it, and she also knows that the only person who knew about her father’s plans was her mother, it’s not hard to connect the dots, but it’s also not hard to think of what ifs, such as, what if someone had overheard her father talking about his plan, or even had heard her tell Wells, or maybe her mother had told someone she had believed she could trust and that person had told the chancellor, and maybe that’s why he thought she wouldn’t forgive her mother. When he saw her hesitation, he continued. “Please, Clarke, I just want you to understand why I did what I did, I just... I… I’m so sorry I broke our friendship, I’m sorry that I lied to you for so long.”

His eyes start to water, a tear managing to escape, and she can’t help but bring him into a hug his arms instantly wrapping around her tightly in response. “Wells, I forgive you for letting me believe you ratted out my dad, for making me feel responsible for his death, because I know you, and you would never do anything to hurt me if you didn’t think you were protecting me, I can’t be mad at you for that, and, yeah, it might take a while for us to be fully back to what we had, but we will get there, I know we will” As she lets go of him she decides to give in to the side of herself that needs to know for certain if her mother was the one who had done it, so, with her hands still on his shoulders she asks, “ Wells, was it… Was it my mother?”

The look he gives her answers her question, she lets out a shaky breath, and completely let’s go of him, she turns back to where the dropship is and says, voice cracking just a little. “Come on, we still have to go back.” She is stopped again, this time by his hand on her wrist. “Clarke, you…” She doesn’t let him finish. 

“I’m fine, Wells, but If we don’t get to the bunker we could all die, and then I definitely won’t be, neither of us will. So, we are going back to the Dropship, and find the best route to Mount Weather. “He clearly doesn’t believe her but decides not to push at that moment and releases his grip on her, not knowing that had she truly wanted she could’ve easily gotten out of it. As they head back even Clarke fails to notice the presence watching them from a tree nearby.

What Clarke notices first when they reach the ship, is that they have seemed to have calmed down quite a bit, most now talking more quietly among themselves, instead of running around yelling at the top of their lungs. “How are we going to tell them?” Wells asks her.

“Wait here.” She tells him before going to the entrance of the dropship and climbing the small ramp, she hopes that it will be easier to get the other teens to listen to her if the chancellor’s son isn’t standing right next to her. She turns to face the outside of the ship, and starts talking, not yelling, but making sure she’s loud enough so that everyone can hear her. “Okay, everyone, we have a big problem.” She sees some heads turning towards her, some look worried while others just look annoyed, she continues anyway, if the one’s that turned towards her can hear her so can the rest. “We’ve landed a way off of where we were supposed to, and now we are far from the bunker that has the food and water that was supposed to keep us alive.” Almost everyone was looking at her now. “We have to start heading there, the sooner the better, we don’t know how long the journey there takes, and the longer we wait the harder it will become because we will be starving and dehydrated.”

The teens seem to be accepting what she says, that is. Until Bellamy calls out from the crowd, waling up to where she is. “And why should we listen to you? You’re not in charge here, you can’t just order us, this is not the Ark, this is the ground, there is no Chancellor here. We obey only ourselves.” Her jaw clenches as she glares at him as she notices the doubt forming in some of the teens’ eyes, she’s not trying to be in charge, she is trying to help them, but you can’t force someone to accept your help.

“You don’t have to listen to me, I’m going whether anyone joins me, or not, I don’t want to leave anyone behind, but I will not force anyone to come with me.” She’s not lying, the thought of leaving anyone behind to basically die is devastating, because it would be a death so easily preventable, but she can’t really force people to go, no matter how much she wants to, and she won’t stay and starve because someone is too stubborn for their own good.

His eyes seem to search for something in hers, and whatever it is he seems to find it because he gives her a subtle nod and says. “Is it really smart to take everyone though? We don’t know what’s between us and the mountain and we have no way of keeping ourselves safe” He’s right, if they all go, and something goes wrong they all die, they don’t know if there are any wild animals in the forest, and if there are, they don’t know what the radiation could have done to them.

“You’re right, we should probably send a small group first, have them bring supplies back for the rest of us if it takes long for them to get there. I’ll go but I can’t go alone, I can’t carry enough for everyone.” Now that Bellamy made her aware of the potential danger of the journey she would gladly do it alone if possible, but only one person won’t be able to carry food and water for one hundred people if it is needed for them to do so.

“I’m going.” Wells says joining them in the ramp. “Count me in, princess.” Finn says doing the same thing. Clarke is reminded that she had previously been talking to all the teens when more and more people say they volunteer to go. She’s happy that so many people seem to want to take initiative but as has just been decided they can’t all go, she decides to go with the first five to have volunteered. “Okay guys, I know a lot of you want to go but, we shouldn’t send a large group, I’m thinking we keep it between five to seven people” She glances at Bellamy beside her and sees him not. “To keep it fair, the group will be composed by the first few who volunteered, so, Finn, Wells, Octavia, you, and you” She points to two boys in the crowd and they, and Octavia, start heading to the ramp. She notices Bellamy’s eyes widening at the mention of his sister but keeps going before he can interrupt. “For those of you who volunteered and can’t go, there is something you can do here, two boys died when we landed, they never even got to see the ground, we can’t just leave them in the Dropship, I think we should bury them, allow them to, even if only in death, feel the ground for the first time. We should find a place, not too far from the ship, to dig their graves. If getting to Mount Weather wasn’t such a pressing manner I would do it with you, but since I can’t, I’m asking you to give them their final resting place, thank you.” With that, she goes inside the ship, Bellamy, Finn, Wells, Octavia and the two boys closely behind her. The boy with goggles on his head introduces himself has Jasper, the other one has Monty.

It takes a few minutes for everyone to get ready to leave, mainly because Bellamy refused to let his sister leave. He had gotten mad at Clarke for choosing Octavia to go with them, but Clarke had only done so because the girl was the first to volunteer herself after Finn, she had made her choice, so Bellamy had turned towards his sister trying to convince her to stay, but the girl had made her mind, he eventually caves in and reluctantly lets her go. Before they head out Clarke asks that Bellamy makes sure the other teens start taking care of burying the ones’ that have died, and the man, seeing the pleading look on her face agrees to do so without complaint.

 

They’ve been walking for a while, Clarke slightly ahead of everyone else, her hearing tuned in to her surroundings, at one point the others, beside Wells, had begun to speculate why the Ark had decided to send them to Earth now, and Clarke had told them about the oxygen problem the Ark had. Finn then guessing correctly that that was the secret she had been locked up to keep. They reach a river, a river that Octavia decides to jump right into, a river with fish that prove that animal life had survived in the planet, that, according to the map, is not supposed to be there, the others slowly start joining Octavia, Wells doing so after receiving a nod from Clarke. They are laughing and splashing around, seemingly really enjoying themselves, and Clarke decides that she’s going to let them do that for a bit, before she tries to get them to keep going. “Aren’t you coming in, princess?” Finn asks her, and the others appearing to only notice the blonde still standing on the shore, start asking her to join them. 

The blonde is close to relenting when she hears rustling from nearby leaves, the lack of reaction from anyone else making it clear that were she not actively looking for sounds like that, that could mean danger, she wouldn’t have heard it. “And then have to walk around in wet underclothes? No, thank you. I’m going to look around for a bit” She doesn’t want to alarm anyone, anything could have caused that sound, and her being able to hear it might have raised some questions from the others, questions she does not have the answer to. 

“Do you want some company?” Wells asks, clearly worried that something is going to happen to her, were it not for the fact that she was going to look for the cause of that sound she would have said yes, they spent a year with no contact between them, she missed hanging out with him, or maybe she wouldn’t, she thought as she looked at him, he seemed to be having genuine fun with everyone else, seemed to be fitting in, despite of who his father is, and she knows she should let him enjoy moments like these, because not everyone at camps will ignore who his father is.

“It’s okay, you guys have fun, I promise I won’t go too far.” They seem unsure but relent and let her go. She goes into the trees, out of the others sight, in the direction of the rustling and closes her eyes. There, whatever it was it getting closer, it seemed to stop at the edge of the bushes, to her left, only coming as close as its hiding spot in the bushes allowed. Whatever is watching her hasn’t attacked her yet and she realized that she probably should have stayed with the others but she believed she was just being overcautious, that it was probably just the wind, but if the fish survived why couldn’t other creatures. She decides to approach the tall bush where, whatever it is, is hiding. If it’s an animal that wants to kill her, she’ll be dead either way, she feels her hands shake as she gets closer, and as she reaches to push the branches aside she hears a growl from behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, people, just want to thank you for taking the time to read this, I really appreciate it, and I hope you liked what you read. I also wanted to says thanks, again, to my friend, you are the absolute best <3.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, thanks so much for reading! I hope you liked what you read and, and, thank you so much marvelous friend who doesn't want to be named for letting me annoy you by letting me go on and on about my ideas and helping me correct any mistakes you saw <3 .
> 
>  
> 
> Also I'm not good at tagging so if you think it's missing any tags, or I used a tag i shouldn't have, please do let me know


End file.
